


Too Late

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Salem was first to arrive in Atlas.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Depressoverse [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



“It cannot be real,” whispered Ruby.

There was no other explanation – Salem arrived in Atlas before them.

“If we turn back now we may escape unseen,” commented Maria.

“No!,” yelled Weiss, “My family-“

“The spear-!”, added Oscar in panic.

“If we leave, Salem will get one relic. If we go, she will get two and likely kill us all. I’m sorry Weiss, but we _must_ turn back _now_ ,” said Ren.

“Let’s fly to Atlas,” said Yang, “We'll try to steal the spear and safe as many as we can.”

Reluctantly, the whole team agreed and they prepared for the battle.

“I just wanted to say something in case I won’t survive,” said Blake, and all eyes turned to her.

“Yang, I love you, and I have for as long as I’ve known you.”

“Really?,” Yang was flustered, “I thought I was the only one.”

The two girls kissed, fearing their first kiss will be the last one. Then the radar picked something flew straight at them at great speed. The team feared it was a particularly large grimm, but when it came closer…

“Penny?!,” Ruby shouted in surprise seeing her dead friend flying towards them while holding her father tightly.


End file.
